semangkuk bakso
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: kisah tentang makanan yang disukai Rukia. Bad summary, IR here, mind to rnr?


**Bleach punya om Tite Kubo**

**Semangkuk bakso punya orang yang sedang makan bakso dan para penjual bakso*plakk***

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Genre:General*?* -kalau humor sepertinya ngga ada bagian lucunya* -,-**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Typo(s), missing type, abal, OOC, AU**

**p.s: Idenya dapet pas jam istirahat disekolah dulu *abaikan***

**.**

**Oke lets start the story~**

**.**

**SEMANGKUK BAKSO**

Siang yang tak begitu panas dipertengahan musim gugur ini. Seorang gadis manis bertubuh mungil dengan mata violet cerah tengah berjalan riang menuju katin sekolahnya. Jam pelajaran telah usai sejak lima menit tadi. Rukia Kuchiki nama gadis yang berjalan menuju kantin itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mampir makan ke kantin setelah jam pelajaran usai.

Rukia tak pernah ke kantin pada saat jam istirahat, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan dua kali jam istirahat untuk membaca buku di perpustakan. Sedikit aneh memang, ia mengunjungi kantin di jam pulang sekolah. Tapi menurut Rukia inilah waktu yang ideal, karena pada jam seperti inilah kantin tak begitu ramai jika dibanding waktu istirahat yang biasanya padat dengan siswa siswi.

Kantin itu tak begitu luas, tetapi beberapa pedagang makanan dan minuman berjajar rapi mendirikan stand dagangan mereka. Bangku-bangku makan pun ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat rapih. Semua menu hampir bisa ditemukan disana, mulai makanan asli Jepang sepeti _takoyaki _dan _okonomiyaki_ hingga makanan luar macam _hamburger, pizza _dan bahkan Bakso, yang notabene berasal dari sebuah negara tropis nan jauh di seletan juga tersedia disana.

Sekolah Rukia memang bukan sekolah kecil, Kara Kura Gakuen merupakan sekolah besar dengan jumlah murid hampir mencapai 4300 orang mulai dari jenjang sekolah dasar hingga menengah atas, bisa dibayangkan berapa banyak jumlah mereka bukan? tak heran jika kantin dibuat menjadi semacam _food court _seperti di pusat perbelanjaan. Dan pastinya selalu ramai pada jam-jam istirahat.

Sekarang beberapa conter makanan telah tutup mengingat jam sekolah yang telah usai. Tetapi tak sedikit pula yang masih setia untuk buka, sekedar untuk melayani siswa-siswa yang belum pulang sekolah karena harus mengikuti kegiatan klub atau jam tambahan.

Langkah kecil Rukia akhirnya berhenti disebuah stand kecil dengan nuansa hijau teduh. Dengan tulisan _tropical meat ball_ pada bagian _counter_nya.

"_Konichiwa!_ Renji_-san_," sapa Rukia riang pada sang _waitress_ sekaligus koki dan pemilik _counter_ itu.

"Yo… _konnichiwa mo_, Rukia-_chan_. Pesanan yang biasa kan?" kata pemuda berambut merah itu tak kalah ramah terlepas dari wajahnya yang menurut sebagian orang sedikit sangar.

"Iya, aku pesan yang seperti biasanya ya! Tapi bihunnya sedikit saja aku kurang begitu suka sih," kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan uang lembaran sesuai nominal yang tertera didalam daftar menu.

"Baiklah, ditunggu ya." Dan Renjipun segera menyiapkan mangkuk, dan mengisinya dengan beberapa bulatan daging giling, bihun dan sawi. Juga sedikit garam dan kuah baso yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Semangkuk hangat bakso telah terhidang ditambah taburan bawang goreng sebagai pemanisnya.

"Pesanan datang, selamat menikmati," kata Renji sambil meletakkan mangkuk hangat itu dibangku Rukia, tak lupa dengan botol kecap, saus dan sambal juga segelas jus jeruk favorit Rukia.

"Terimakasih banyak Renji-_san_." Rukia menatap mangkuk yang terisi penuh bakso itu sambil menghirup aroma gurih yang ditimbulan uapnya.

"Hum, sedap sekali. Selamat makan!" Ucap Rukia bersiap menyendok kuah dari makanan tersebut sebelum seorang pemuda tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Rukia!" Seorang pemuda berambut orange cerah bagai kulit buah jeruk itu tiba-tiba muncul, dan mengambil duduk diseberang Rukia.

"Ichi, ada apa?" kata Rukia, sembari meletakkan kembali sendok makannya, menunda sejejak kegatan makannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan diluar ayo!" Ajak Ichigo seraya menarik tangan Rukia.

"Kemana?" tanya Rukia yang langsung berontak.

"Suatu tempat yang pastinya lebih berkelas dibanding tempat ini," jawabnya santai. Pemuda itu bernama Ichigo kurosaki, anak dari Isshin Kurosaki pemilik Rumah sakit dan hotel bintang lima yang sangat terkenal di Kara Kura. Ia duduk dikelas tiga terpaut satu tahun lebih tua dari Rukia yang masih berada dibangku kelas satu. Dan sebagai tambahan Ichigo adalah kekasih Rukia sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Kembali ke cerita utama.

"Lepaskan, pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut!" seru Rukia sambil menghempaskan tangan Ichigo.

"Rukia…?"

"Kemana memangnya Ichigo?" Ucap Rukia kesal.

"Pokoknya ikut saja!" Icigo mencoba menarik tangan Rukia kembali tetapi dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil langkah mundur.

"Aku tidak mau ikut!"

"_Naze,_ Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo tidak percaya bahwa Rukia yang notabene telah menjadi kekasihnya, menolak ajakannya.

"Aku mau makan." Jawab Rukia santai lalu kembali duduk mengambil sesendok kuah baksonya yang sekarang sudah tak begitu panas lagi.

"Nanti kau bisa makan setelah kita sampai, sekarang ayo…" Ichigo masih bersikeras mengajak Rukia untuk meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini sebelum baksoku ini habis, titik!" Kata Rukia dengan penekanan pada kata titik yang berarti keputusannya tidak dapat diganggu gugat bahkan oleh Ichigo sekalipun.

"Cuma bakso saja, nanti kubelikan sebanyak kau mau," kata Ichigo datar membuat Rukia yang tadinya memandang penu cinta pada mangkuk berisi bakso itu mulai kesal dan meletakkan Sendoknya kebali ke mangkuk lalu menatap tajam kearah Ichigo.

"Hanya bakso? Hanya bakso kau bilang tadi?" tanya Rukia histeris membuat beberapa orang yang ada di kantin segera menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Termasuk sang penjaja bakso.

"Iya, itu Cuma bakso biasa dari kantin sekolah bukan? Aku bisa memberimu bakso yang lebih enak dari café di hotelku." Jawab Ichigo enteng membuat empat tanda siku segera tercetak indah dipelipis Rukia.

Renji yang sedari tadi tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya melayani pelanggan dan melayangkan _deathglare _pada Ichigo. Dia sendiri tidak terima baksonya dibawa-bawa dalam percakapan mereka.

"Lagipula bakso disini itu belum tentu terjamin kesehatannya. Kau tak tahu cara pembuatannya bahkan kau sendiri juga pastinya tidak tahu apakah mangkuk yang kau gunakan itu dicuci hingga bersih atau tidak."

Renji sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar baksonya dihina seperti ini. Tanpa semua orang ketahui, Renji itu sebenarnya adalah lulusan Seireitei Chef _Gakuen_, sebuah sekolah khusus bagi _chef _profesional kelas bintang lima. Dan Renji merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik sekolah itu. Sudah banyak hotel berbintang yang memakai jasanya tapi baginya bekerja di sebuah _food court _kecil adalah kebanggaan tersendiri. Mungkin semacam hobby bagiya. Tentu saja seorang _chef_ macam Renji tak terima jika makanannya buatannya dinilai semacam itu. Tapi sebelum permuda berambut merah dan bertato mencolok itu bertiindak, Rukia telah bertindak terlebih dahulu.

"Plakk" sebuah jitakan telak mengenai kepala Ichigo.

"Hei kenapa kau mejitakku, _ittai yo!_" keluh Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya yang bejol.

"Itu karena kau menjelek-jelekkan bakso di kantin ini!" Seru Rukia yang kini wajahnya nampak merah, bukannya sedang _blushing _atau semacamnya tapi merah kerana menahan marah. "Asal kau tahu Ichigo bakso di kantin ini tak seburuk yang kau katakan. Bahkan baso di sekolahan ini adalah maha karya seni masak memasak yang luar bisaa. Taukah kau bahwa hanya daging sapi pilihan yang diolah menjadi bola bakso ini? Selain itu kuah kaldu ini dibuat dengan bumbu kualitas import terbaik dan kaldu ayam yang khusus diternakan dengan cara organik. Alat makannya pun dicuci dengan sangat menjaga ke_hygienis_annya, kau harus tahu itu. Jadi ini bukan sembarang makanan kaki lima sepeti yang kau pikirkan. Tiap tetes dari kuahnya sangat berharga, dan tiap gigitan pada dagingnya layak diperjuangkan!" Kata Rukia berapi-api.

Renji hanya bisa tercengang, belum pernah ada seorangpun -pelanggan di kantin ini- yang memuji baksonya seperti Rukia ini. Ah pemuda itu kini merasa sangat terharu atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Rukia.

"Jadi sekarang, ijinkan aku untuk menghabiskannya," kata Rukia lalu kembali duduk dan memakan baksonya dengan semangat. Ichigo sendiri hanya bisa cengoh dan kembali duduk, lebih baik menunggu Rukia hingga selesai makan pikirnya pasrah.

'Ah sepertinya Rukia begitu lahap memakan bakso itu, padahal itu hanya bakso kaki lima bukan?' Batin Ichigo yang tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Aroma sedap kuah bakso yang terbawa angin menusuk indra penciuman Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu merasa lapar, apalagi memang sejak awal dia belum makan siang.

"Kruyuuuk" terdengar suara ganjil dari perut Ichigo, membuat wajah tampan pemuda itu memerah menahan malu.

"Kau lapar Ichigo?" tanya Rukia menghentikan sejenak acara makannya setelah mendengar suara ganjil dari perut Ichigo.

"Ti…tidak!" kata Ichigo berusaha bersikap tak perduli tapi sialnya "Kruyyyukk" suara ganjil itu berbunyi lagi dan kali ini lebih keras.

Rukia hanya tersenyum, "yakin nih ngga mau makan? Sepetinya kau lapar berat deh."

"Ya kuakui aku lapar tapi aku tak mau makan disini!"

"Kenapa? Menurutmu ini bukan makanan yang selevel denganmu pangran? Ayolah turunkan sedikit harga dirimu, bukan berarti setelah makan disini orang akan mencemoohmu kan?"

"Tidak."

"Tuk," sebuah mangkuk berisi bakso hangat dengan uap mengepul tiba-tiba saja diletakan didepan Ichigo.

"Jangan menilai dari tempatnya, tapi nilailah cita rasanya. Kau lapar kan?" terdengar nada baritone milik Renji yang kini berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Pemuda itulah yang meletakan semangkuk bakso kuah itu.

"Ayo ichi, makan lah." Bujuk Rukia.

"Makan saja, kau pasti lapar kan?" tambah Renji.

"Ah iya, aku akan memakannya." Dan Ichigo pun menyerah, diambilnya sendok dan garpu yang telah disediakan disana, kemudian mulai menyendok kuah baso itu dan perlahan memasukannya kedalam mulut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Renji dan Rukia berbarengan diikuti rasa penasaran dengan jawaban Ichigo.

"…" Ichigo masih sibuk mengunyah dalam diamnya tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Ichi?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"…" Ichigo meletakan sendoknya dengan pandangan datar. Dan suasana pun berubah menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Rasanya…" Ichigo memasang wajah kecewa, "benar-benar luar biasa!"

"Nah kan!" Seru Rukia senang sementara Renji hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke counternya.

"Nah ayo habiskan Ichi!" seru Rukia senang.

"Ayo balapan!" tantang Ichigo yang sepetinya sudah tak ambil pusing dengan rasa gengsinya.

"Ngga aku mau menikmatinya kok." Tolak Rukia sambil menyeruput kuah baksonya.

"Bukan begitu,ini bukan balapan bisa! kita balapan, siapa yang paling lama menghabiskan basonya dia yang menang," papar Ichigo.

"Curang punyaku sudah hampir habis ichi!" Kini kantin itu terdengar gelak tawa mereka berdua.

Sementara Renji hanya tersenyum dari balik stand dagangannya.

**END**

.

.

**omake**

Beberapa hari kemudian, tepatnya pada malam minggu Ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk _dinner _di sebuah restoran besar dan terkenal di Kara Kura. Kebetulan mood Byakuya -ayah Rukia- sedang baik hingga Rukia diizinkan untuk pergi keluar, asal pulangnya tak lebih malam dari jam setengah sepuluh malam. Dan tanpa membuang waktu segeralah mereka pergi bersama.

"Ichigo, inikan restoran…"

"Mewah kan?" potong Ichigo, "tentu saja, masakan disini terkenal akan kelezatannya. Sejak pertama dibuka."

Kini mereka telah sampai disebuah restouran mewah bercat putih dan dekorasai ala Victorian. Semua pelanggan yang berada disini memakai pakaian mewah dan formal, seperti Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan dasi berwarna sama dan sementara Rukia memakai dress selutut berwarna ungu tua dengan pita hitam yang melilit perut rampingnya. Untung saja sebelum mereka pergi Ichigo telah memberi tahu Rukia jika mereka pergi ke sebuah restouran mewah walau Ichigo tak menyebutkan di mana letaknya.

Mereka berdua sekarang telah duduk disebuah meja yang sebelumnya telah dipesan oleh Ichigo. Meja itu berada disamping jendela besar yang menapakan pemandangan sebuah taman bunga yang diterangi cahaya temaram dari lampu-lampu hias.

Tak berapa lama datanglah sang waitress mengangsurkan buku menu.

"Baiklah aku pesan _ratatouille_ dan minumnya _lemonade_ dingin saja, kalau kau Ichigo?"

"Uhn, aku ambil tenderloin steak dimasak matang 89% dan minumnya sama."

"Baik tuan. Mohon ditunggu." Dan waitress itu menunduk sebelum menjauh.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pesanan merekapun datang. Dan dengan tenang mereka berdua menkmati makanan itu.

"Bagaimana tuan, nona, makanan disini?" tiba-tiba seorang pria datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah kau kan tukang bakso disekolah?" seru Ichigo kaget demi melihat siapa pemuda yang ia temui sekarang ini.

"Ehem…Sebenarnya Ichigo aku pemilik Resoran ini sekaligus chefnya."

"Apa?" Ichigo hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Sementara Rukia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hari ini tidak datang dengan Byakuya-san eh Rukia-chan?"

"tidak."

"Ah, padahal ada menu baru yang akan aku berikan padanya, ya sudah lah. Kalian nikamtilah makan malamnya ya, masih banyak hal yang harus ku kerjakan. Oh iya salam buat Hisana-san ya?"

"Tentu Renji-san." Dan pemuda itu melangkah pergi.

"Hei Rukia, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika ini restoran milik Renji?"

"Hei aku tadi kan mau bicara, tapi kau tak memberiku kesempatan."

"Jadi kau sudah sering kemari?"

"Um, hampir setiap akhir pekan aku, tou-san dan oka-san datang kemari."

"Oh begitu," dan Ichigo kembali menatap tenderloin steaknya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah tidak-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tenderloin ini begitu sedap baunya."

"Ah kau ada-ada saja Ichigo."

.

.

**The EnD **

A/N:Fic macam apa ini? Garing, endingnya nggak jelas, aneh, abalabalabal TwT)o oh mai gad lagi-lagi saia hanya nyampah disini *pletakk* oke minna terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca hingga sampai disini. Dan sebelum saia kembali hiatus, saia mohon reviewnya ya? Tehe~ XD


End file.
